Did I Tell You?
by Katie1995
Summary: What Esme can't put into words. Everything she owes to Carlisle.


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Did I ever tell you?**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I needed my wife more than ever right now. Not only was it our wedding anniversary, but I had also lost two patients in the time span of two hours.

I dropped my medical bag at my feet, unfolding the scarf around my neck and placing it on the cloak hanger along with my coat. My wife's scent lingered around every nook and cranny. How I needed her.

I walked around the house slowly; no-one was home, not even Esme. Did she forget about today? Surely not...

I carried on following her scent until I came to my study door. My hope were lifted, but crushed again as I opened the door. There was nobody there either. A frustrated sigh pushed its way from my chest as I let myself fall into the leather clad chair below me.

My eyes wandered lazily over the top of my desk, over the paper work and black slim laptop, over the empty glass cups and pens until they caught the attention of a small envelope.

Esme's elegant handwriting was scrawled on the front and small creases were present from where her fingers had made indents in the weak paper. My name was what she had written on the front.

I picked it up, turning it over and then back again. I placed my finger under the fold and started to carefully open it. It ripped in the wrong direction, so I stopped, and then started again. My hands were trembling slightly from some unknown reason.

The last few connections were broken and so I pulled out the contents, which were folded. Carefully, I unfolded it, placing the discarded envelope on the table.

I caught my breath, reading the writing so softly placed on the white sheet of plain paper.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_What can I say? Everything I can possibly think of to put into words isn't enough to truly describe how I feel. My whole being isn't just me anymore, dear._

_Without you, my counterpart, what am I? I ask you this, because I don't know myself. I ask you this, because you probably know me better than I know myself._

_All these years, and still I'm lost for words when I look at you, think of you. The absolute joy I feel when I know your mine sends my head spinning._

_And Carlisle, that's another thing..._

_...I still don't quite understand why you _chose_ me._

_I'm not like other...women. I wasn't like other women._

_When you found me, I wasn't exactly...right, was I? I was unstable, unprepared to live another day, and then you, against all odds, appeared from nowhere and saved my damaged soul._

_You taught me what love is and more importantly, Carlisle; you taught me _how_ to_ _love. You stitched me back together, and I know, I know, it took me a very long time. You persevered though, you stayed with me through it all and it was because you _believed _in me._

_Now, the writing may be shaky as I continue, but it's because of how emotional I can get. After all, you should know. Our wedding day was a prime example._

_I'm sat here now, at 12:00am exactly, writing this to you, because Carlisle, I don't think I can thank you enough for anything you've offered me in this life._

_We've laughed, cried and we've overcome all odds, and for that my darling, I will always be in debt for._

_You're the greatest –most dedicated – Father, Grandfather and Husband I know, and I owe my existence to you._

_Forever in my heart, soul and mind,_

_Esme._

_xxx_

I stared at the words, my hands shaking from emotions too hard to describe in one. The letter fluttered from my hands and the door distantly opened in front of me.

"I couldn't repeat myself Carlisle." I lifted my head to see my wife hanging around the entrance to my study.

"Come here," I opened my arms and she came towards me, sitting on my lap while burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Happy anniversary, love." I kissed her head lightly, stroking her curls before letting myself fall into the embrace of my soul mate.

**A/N – This is a Fluffy one-shot about Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. Like other one-shots, this came to me quite randomly. Was it good? Bad?**

**I hope I did a good job! Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
